


What's Your Name?

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Names, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter doesn't know some of the avengers' real names. When he learns he doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165
Collections: Irondad_and_Spideyson





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



> Inspired by the following post on tumblr: https://wayward-fairchild.tumblr.com/post/642408382030020608/happy-kid-peter-looking-absolutely

Peter had been upset for five days. No one knew why besides Happy. Happy seemed nervous as if the younger boy would explode at any moment. The avengers were eating dinner with Happy, May, Pepper, and Peter when it happened. May was talking with Pepper about the wedding RSVPs when Peter gave Happy the death stare. 

“Okay what did Happy do?” Tony asked.

“Don’t get him started,” May warned. 

“Don’t get who started?” Pepper asked.

“Five years. He lied to me for five years,” Peter said.

“Kid,” Happy said.

“Were you ever going to let me know? Or was I just supposed to know already?” Peter asked.

“Pete,” Happy tried.

“I have spent five whole years believing your birth name was Happy,” Peter said looking at Happy as if he was the worst person in the world. 

“Look I’ll buy you a new lego set if you just stop getting upset over this,” Happy said. The rest of the avengers were about ready to laugh as Peter gave Happy another look.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore, Harold,” Peter said before getting up and leaving. Everyone looked at Happy.

“He saw the wedding invitations and was confused about why it said Harold instead of Happy,” Happy explained.

“Just imagine if the kid found out that we all used different names,” Rhodey jokes.

“You better hope he doesn’t find out,” Happy said. The others looked at Happy concerned but they took his warning not knowing what would happen if Peter knew the truth. 

~

“You too?” Peter shouted. Bruce seemed confused as he heard the yelling. 

“Peter,” Pepper said as if she was trying to calm the boy. 

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Virginia!” Peter said before he walked out and saw Bruce who was looking at the boy shocked. 

“You okay?” Bruce asked the boy not wanting to be yelled at by the favorite avenger.

“They lied to me. Happy and Pepper. I thought their first names were one name but no,” Peter said. Bruce felt himself getting nervous. 

“Yeah…” Bruce said. 

“You would never lie to me, Dr. Banner,” Peter said. Bruce saw the puppy dog look and knew he had to tell the kid. 

“Well Bruce is technically my nickname, not my first name,” Bruce said.

“What?!” Peter said. Bruce felt bad as Peter looked at him betrayed. “What is your name?!”

“Well, Robert but…” Bruce started before Peter just looked even more betrayed and headed away. Bruce later told Pepper and Happy as Tony overheard concerned about his kid. 

~

Peter was upset when Sam, Bucky, and Clint were playing Mario Kart with the kid. The younger avenger had been pouting for a while now. 

“What happened?” Clint asked the kid.

“Everyone keeps lying about their name,” Peter said. Bucky got quiet as the other two looked at him wondering if Peter knew that Bucky’s name was James. Bucky debated about saying something but stopped rather not telling him. 

“Well you know Bucky’s first name is James,” Sam said, giving Bucky a shit eating grin. Peter looked at Bucky surprised. 

“Sam is lying right?” Peter asked.

“Nope, his name is James Buchannan Barnes,” Clint said. Peter looked at Bucky upset with the man. If Bucky let Peter bet him at the next few races no one had to know. 

~

Peter came into the lab and sat on the couch looking all whining. Tony didn’t know what to do with the kid. He was upset and Tony knows that he was upset with Happy and Pepper. Who else upset his kid, he didn’t know. 

“Mr. Stark, why does everyone keep lying to me about their first names?” Peter whined. Tony wondered if Peter even knew his first name.

“They aren’t lying. They just go by other names. Sometimes people have nicknames. Like how you call me Mr. Stark. Mr. isn’t my first name but you call me that,” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I call you Mr. Stark because it annoys you. I know your name is Tony Stark, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a hint of sass in his voice. Tony hadn’t heard that but maybe it was Peter becoming comfortable around the other man. 

“Maybe you should ask people their nicknames and where they come from,” Tony suggested to his kid. Peter seemed to agree but Tony knew he was too nervous to ask even if he was getting comfortable with the avengers.

~

Rhodey was grumbling as he entered. Peter and Tony were working in the lab as Rhodey moved closer and complained to Tony about his training that he had to monitor today. 

“And then they made us wear name badges as if we didn’t know each other’s names already,” Rhodey said. 

“Why does your name tag say Jim?” Peter asked.

“Because there are two other James’ in the group…” Rhodey started as Tony tried to tell him not to talk.

“ _ James _ !” Peter shouted looking upset. Tony had just got the kid happy too. Rhodey looked confused.

“Yes, my name is James,” Rhodey said. “Did Tony not tell you my real name?” Peter looked at Tony as if he had also betrayed him. Tony didn’t know what to do about his kid. Maybe he would just start telling him when someone’s name wasn’t their real name. Peter decided to leave and probably went out as Spidey. Tony would let him cool down before bringing up the conversation again.

~

Peter walked into the training room where Nat was about to begin training. FRIDAY had told him Nat was in the training room which meant Peter could train in there with her. As they trained Peter told her about how everyone kept lying to him about their names.

“Well I understand that, as I spy I mean. I’ve had to change my name so much that finally settling on a name is nice,” Nat told him.

“What is Nat short for?” Peter asked. Nat seemed surprised.

“Well it’s technically short for Natalia but I prefer Natasha since it's the name I used once I joined SHIELD,” Nat told him.

“I like Natasha better,” Peter told her. Nat smiled as Peter and her continued training. Tony later came down and handed Peter some files. Peter seemed surprised.

“Here are the names of all our teammates so you can’t blame me for not knowing their first names,” Tony said before he walked away. Nat laughed as Peter opened each file looking at them. 

~

The team was hanging out when May came in mad. Peter looked nervous about something as the rest of the team looked at him confused.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, why was there webbing all over my ceiling?” May asked. Peter flinched.

“I meant to clean that up but I forgot,” Peter muttered looking nervous.

“He was messing with the formula. I’ll try to keep him to the lab with the web formula experiments for now on,” Tony promised May. 

“Wait, Peter’s middle name is Benjamin?” Sam asked. Peter looked at the team who all seemed surprised.

“Yes, he was named after his uncle,” May explained. The avengers looked at him as if they now knew one of his deepest secrets. 

“Okay so my name is Peter Benjamin. It’s common for people to have middle names,” Peter said.

“Yes but you have been complaining about us having different names yet you have a middle name and could have gone by it as well,” Bucky said. Peter almost said something but didn’t as the other avengers nodded. 

“When he was little he wanted to be called Ben Jr,” May told them. The other avengers started calling him adorable and cute. Peter didn’t know why he was dealing with this torture but he saw the others joke about childhood nicknames they were given or went by and it just felt right. 


End file.
